Absolutely Not
by LKirk816
Summary: What will Beckett do to apprehend the man who murdered her mother? How far will she go?
1. Chapter 1

"**Absolutely not, Sir. There are limits you know to just how far I will go" Det. Beckett says a little too loudly to Captain Montgomery. "Listen, Detective I understand your reticence, but this really could work. We could finally get the SOB that hired the gun to kill your Mom." **

"**Captain, I above all people in this department would absolutely love to get this guy, but there has to be another way." "I mean seriously, sir, me….Castle…there just has to be another way. End of story."**

"**Tell me you will think about Det. Because believe me after 10 years, to have him this close," the captain gestures with is fingers to show a very small cm. of distance. "It really is the only plausible way to get this guy without his knowledge or his defenses up. Tell me you will think hard about this."**

"**I will, Captain, but I am not promising that my feelings will change," with that Kate Beckett leaves Montgomery's office onto to see Castle standing at her desk with a Cheshire cat grin! "Hi, honey I'm home!" he says. She marches over to him and speaks through gritted teeth. **

"**This was your idea I can feel it, but listen to me good Castle, in a world where we are the only two people left on the planet---this would not happen, OK?" **

"**Oh now, snookums you are just angry," Castle then moves back very suddenly as Kate Beckett in so in his face he is scared. "Ah, now Kate, listen OK. I know you are more than a reasonable person. This guy, Shamus Murphy, knows your family. In fact, your Mom and Dad considered him a friend. They had no idea of his work with the Westies. He used that friendship to lure your Mom into something that was dangerous and she was the unfortunate victim. A lamb led to slaughter, in effect. I know that has to grate on you, and you of all of us should see how ironic, yes I said ironic, this very plan is. The hunter becomes the hunted so to speak."**

**Kate is thinking. Her eyes are focused and her face moves back slowly from Castle as she begins to see his plan in her minds eye. "So he will have no idea of this as a setup. He sees it as a "friend of the family" invitation. I like it, actually." **

"**Now, I don't mean marrying you. That is the part that stops me, Castle, but I do feel this could be an appropriate turn of events for Mr. Shamus Murphy."**

**Castle begins the soft sell to Kate, "Listen, it won't be for real Kate, because seriously, the last thing I need is a third wife. I mean, there is only so much punishment a man should be forced to endure. Just give me the death penalty, instead."**

"**Believe me, Castle", Kate answers, "If this so called marriage were for real, the death penalty would be mild."**

"**See" Castle smirks, "A consensus, I knew we could agree."**

**They begin to figure the details of how to set this thing up before they go to Montgomery for his input. **

"**Well, we will need a guy to be the so called "Justice of the Peace."**

**Ryan jumps in, "Hey, I know this guy, he owes me a favor. He is a notary and he could certainly fill in as the JOP. Let me give him a call."**

**Ryan leaves to get his friend of the cell. Esposito, Beckett and Castle begin to discuss the take down of Shamus Murphy. They are knee deep in the details when in strides Ryan with a big smile, "Done, consider it done. He will be here ready to perform the ceremony at noon next Saturday."**

"**Ok, well it seems like we have a good plan. Now all we need is Captain Montgomery's OK, and I think we are ready, Beckett says."**

"**Hardly" Castle responds. "What? What we have forgotten, Kate asks." "My bachelor party", Castle teases, as he looks to Ryan and Esposito. I believe you gentlemen need to plan me one rip roaring' bachelor party!"**

"**Isn't you whole life one great big bachelor party," says Beckett.**

"**Funny, very funny" Castle replies. "You are just jealous," Castle says as he leans in to Beckett's ear, "You're the only one for me."**

**Beckett is shaken by the nearness of him, but she gathers it back as she answers him, "The only pretend one, Oh wait, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot about the blow up dolls!" with that she storms away as Ryan and Esposito tease Castle. "Looks like you are henpecked already, Castle!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate is nervous. Her father has arrived and she is feeling just awful that she is not allowed to blow the cover to him that this is a setup. He is so loving and is really feeling the loss of her mother right now. It touches her heart to see him look at her and struggle for what he can say to her. She goes to him and just hugs him, when he pulls her back and looks her directly in the eyes.**

"**Kate, are you sure? Is he the right one? I mean, I read the book too. I know how he feels about you. Heck, I would be a fool not to see his feelings in his words about Nikki Heat, but you know his reputation. Are you sure this is right?"**

**God, what can she say to him? She can't tell him the truth. She can't risk this plan to take down Shamus Murphy. She struggles with an explanation that is both true and not a risk to the drama yet to unfold.**

"**Dad, he is not like his reputation at all. He is warm and thoughtful and caring. He is a great father to his teenage daughter. He reminds me a lot of you Dad. The way you were with Mom. You were always so attentive, so warm and thoughtful. It is the little things Dad that really showed me how much you loved each other. It will be ok, Dad, really."**

"**Ok, Katie. I just want you to be happy" says Jim Beckett. As he hugs her again she remembers, she needs to slip her gun into her bouquet without him seeing and makes a mental note to really explain things to her father once this is all over today.**

"**Ready, Katie?" **

"**Ready Dad." With her gun secure and going over their plan in her head a thousand times, she knows it is now or never.**

**Castle is fidgety and nervous. Ryan and Esposito are his "groomsmen" as they await Kate's arrival at the center aisle of the hall where this is all taking place. **

**Ryan teasing Castle says, "Well, bro third times a charm, huh?"**

"**Nice Ryan, nice. Good thing I don't have a gun" Castle answers.**

**Just then Castle hears Esposito, "mi dio" Castle looks down the aisle to an absolutely gorgeous Beckett with her father. His heart skips, his eyes are riveted on hers, and he just smiles from ear to ear. "God" he whispers. "Exactly," says Esposito!"**

**His eyes follow her the entire way. He is so taken with her beauty; he forgets completely, this is a setup, this is not real.**

**Her father kisses her and hands her off to Castle who is just in the moment, right now, with Kate Beckett set to say 'I do."**

**Kate sees the look on Castle's face and she is transfixed on this handsome, caring man. She feels herself smiling as Castle leans in and whispers, "Hi, gorgeous."**

**The Justice of the Peace begins, "dearly beloved…….**

**Castle can no longer hear…..all he is capable of is seeing this beautiful woman set to marry him. It feels right. It feels perfect. That is when he hears his name…..**

"**Rick, are you ready to repeat your vows after me?", says the Justice of the Peace.**

"**Ah, actually I wrote my own, if it is ok?" says Castle. **

"**What is he doing? Kate's mind is muddled. "This wasn't in the plan." Then she hears him.**

"**Kate, you have changed me. I am a much better man now since meeting you and I like the changes."**

**Kate melts. She hears his words and her heart is so wrapped up in what he is saying that she never hears herself repeat the words of the Justice of the Peace, but she must have, because she hears, "You may now kiss the bride."**

**Castle takes Kate in his arms and kisses her so thoroughly she rides the wave of emotions. This is feeling all so real to her. She is jolted back to reality as all hell breaks loose. Detectives Ryan and Esposito rush to join the crowd of police as they grab Shamus Murphy for the murder of Johanna Beckett.**

**The reception that was filled with cops, breaks up and all that is left is the precinct's little family, Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito and Captain Montgomery, celebrating the apprehension of the man that hurt one of their own. Castle whispers to Kate, "What? No honeymoon?" smiling from ear to ear. Kate, gives him her now famous eye roll, while smiling.**

**Ryan's phone rings. It is the Justice of the Peace. He tells Ryan he has signed the Marriage License and wants Ryan to come downstairs to pick it up. **

"**What marriage license? He says it so loud that Castle and Beckett stare him straight in the eyes. "The wedding was not real-----it was a setup, man!" "What? The marriage is real?" **

**Beckett is incensed. Castle is amused.**

**The justice tells Ryan they have to go through filing an absolution of marriage and wait for a judge to rule on the dissolution of marriage! "An Annulment? Oh my god! Beckett goes off…….marriage???? I can't be married to Richard Castle?" **

**Castle is hurt. He tells Beckett privately "Look, I had nothing to do with this, but that if you get the papers, I will sign the annulment if that is what you really want." He leaves with the papers in his tux pocket.**

**He goes off to soothe his emotions. Beckett goes off to explain to her father that it was not real. He is confused. She says it was all to catch Shamus Murphy. **

**Afterwards, she sits alone in her apartment and just can not believe what happened. Then she remembers what Castle's vows were, and how handsome he looked. She knows she hurt him. She knows they need to talk. **

**She goes over to his apartment. Martha answers. Beckett and Martha exchange hugs. "He is upstairs" Martha tells Beckett. "He is a good guy Kate, he will be fine in a while." She goes up the stairs and sees him sitting at the piano playing a very slow, sad song. She stops and just stares at this man. He confuses her so much; she is mad one minute at him, then he just tugs at her heart. **

**It is as if he sees her or senses her, he stops playing and says to her, "I signed them. They're on the piano." **

**She walks over and sits by him on the stool. "Look Kate, you certainly are not the first woman that wanted out of a marriage to** **me, it's ok. At least I won't have to pay for this one." He weakly smiles. **

**She says, "for what it's worth, you said some really beautiful things today." **

**He answers softly, "I meant every word Kate. She leans in and kisses his cheek, he turns and sees tears in her eyes as she says**, "**I also want to thank you. Because of you, we got the man that planned my mother's murder. You're a good man, Rick Castle."**

**He nods. She continues, "You would make a wonderful husband, Castle." **

**"Just not yours," he says. **

**She takes the annulment papers off of the piano and leaves quietly as he continues sitting at there but not playing. She turns to look at him as he slowly, thinking she is gone, lays his head down on the piano and cries.**

**Once at home Kate is restless. She hurt him. She is confused. Her heart loves him; he lets her be herself and allowed her to have fun again. She does love him. He is good for her. She gets up, takes the papers and tears them up. **

**She will find a day, the right day, to tell Castle they are still man and wife. She wants this marriage. And someday soon she'll find the right moment to share with him how she really feels. A day when she can deal with all of her emotions. Today is not that day. It will have to wait…**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's sitting at her desk constantly glancing at the clock. Her plan to keep herself busy is not working. He isn't here. She hoped he would show up and things could go on as they once were. She would get the call; he would quickly follow and have a few quips at the ready to make her smile. She always pretended to be put out by the remarks but inside she found him quite witty. **

**He certainly knew how to take the stress of the everyday investigations and turn them into something more manageable, and yes even fun. She needed that in her life. She wanted that in her life. But now, ever since the wedding plans to take down Shamus Murphy, she felt alone. She should have known that something would go wrong. Her fears were misguided. What went wrong didn't involve Mr. Shamus Murphy. No, they had that part well thought out. No, the part that blew up was the actual wedding part. **

**A marriage to Rick Castle, what were they thinking? She knows what went wrong, she felt it herself. While it started out as a plan to nab the goon that called the hit on her mom, it ended much differently. She felt it all change as she started down the aisle with her father. He was at the other end, and when she saw him, saw the look on his face, she was gone. How handsome he looked. How happy he looked. She couldn't help it, she smiled. **

**She walked with her father and when he handed her over to him it felt like the most natural thing in the world. A marriage, and to Rick Castle, imagine that. It did feel very right. But then it happened, that part of her that is always in check; that part of her that always chooses safe. She hates that part of herself. There have been so many days she just wished she could for once follow her heart instead of her head. She wished she could dive into a feeling and sort the sanity of it all later! But no….not to be, and now she's hurt him. **

**The last person she thought might get hurt, did. She misses having him around. The last call that came in, she tried to reach him, but it kicked to voicemail. He has the phone off. **

**Ryan walks in, "Where's Castle? Has he forgiven us yet?" **

"**Put a cork in it, Ryan. There's nothing to forgive. The plan worked, end of story. We both knew how it would go down, and it worked to a tee."**

"**Minus the glitch where you were really married, you mean," says Ryan. **

"**Yeah, there was that," Kate Beckett speaks softly.**

"**Look, I never for a moment thought that my friend the notary could have become a magistrate. I mean, if I knew that, I would never have asked him for the favor. I feel like I really messed up," Ryan confesses.**

**Just then she hears Esposito's voice, "Hey, there's the man!" In walks Castle, who slowly makes his way to Kate's desk. He sits in the chair to the left and hands her a cinnamon roll. Ryan and Esposito see the looks that pass between the two.**

"**Gotta see a man about a man, bro," says Esposito and he grabs Ryan and they both walk away, leaving Kate with a shocked look on her face.**

**She slowly smiles as her eyes lock on Castle's.**

"**Well, I've been thinking," Castle said, "My first ex-wife is my editor, my second ex-wife is my daughter's mother and is occasionally around, so maybe my third ex-wife could continue to be my muse, what do you think?"**

"**Castle, listen, I want you to know I….." Castle interrupts her, "It's ok, I've licked my wounds Kate, and I know that it isn't anyone's fault. In fact, it turned out just right. It worked liked we planned. We got Shamus Murphy and you and your father can have some closure finally for your Mom's senseless murder. I'm proud of that and you should be too." He smiles so sweetly a lump forms in Kate's throat.**

"**I am" she says softly. Clearing her throat she continues, "Listen, I have to run over to see Laney about a case, care to join me?" **

"**A dead body, a hot medical examiner? Are you crazy? Of course I'm coming---shall I bring the popcorn?" Castle quips.**

"**No popcorn, we'll grab something on the way. I'll save this for later." Kate grabs her coat and they head for the elevator. They both step in and move immediately to the back of the elevator. They are shoulder to shoulder and Kate turns to look at Castle. Their eyes glance away as the doors close.**

**The elevator starts to move and then lurches between floors. STUCK! The alarm goes off. They hear someone yelling. It's Esposito, "Hey, don't worry, we're calling maintenance. We'll get someone here pronto!"**

**They both look at each other and smile as they slowly, both of them slink down the wall to the floor of the elevator. **

**Castle speaks first, "Well, this has been quite some week, huh? Married, divorced, and stuck in an elevator and it's only Wednesday!"**

**Beckett laughs but then grows quiet. She has to tell him. She needs to tell him. Her mind is sorting through the many ways he might react. She decides to just start.**

"**Castle, listen about that, I need to tell you something."**

"**Ah oh, alimony, I can feel it. You want alimony, don't you? Well, if I pay you alimony we are going to have to sleep together. It's only right you know. To get alimony we have to have consummated our relationship, so just tell me Det. Beckett, when and where?" This monologue is followed by quite a large grin!**

"**Cute, Castle, no I do not want alimony. But I have to tell you something. Seriously….." He sees she looks different, worried maybe. He wants to help her. He moves closer and she looks away.**

"**What's wrong, Kate? Is something wrong?"**

**She starts at the beginning. "When I heard we were really married, I admit I really freaked out. I didn't have time to work it through or makes sense of it. But I have had time lately. I have to admit something here."**

"**When I saw you in your tux and you were smiling and looking so handsome, I did allow myself to believe it could really happen that it really could be real." **

**Castle starts to say something, but Kate interrupts….."No, please, let me finish or I will never be able to say this again. **

"**It felt right and I was feeling like I was in a fairy tale. Then when everything went down with Murphy, I was jolted back to reality. I came crashing back to being 'Safe Kate' again. I know I hurt you with my panic, my comments, and my behavior after finding out the marriage was real. I sincerely apologize for that."**

**Castle adds, "I understood it, Kate." "Well, nice, but I didn't" Kate answers. "I keep denying how I feel about you, but the fact is, inside, I really am not afraid anymore. I was more afraid of losing you, than I was of being married to you, Castle. So I want you know, I never did send in the annulment papers. I would like to try to make a go of this."**

**Castle is shocked. He wasn't sure what she was she going to say but this sure wasn't it.**

**He sits closer on the floor so his shoulder and hers touch. He grabs her hand and looks her straight in the eyes. **

"**Are you saying what I think you're saying?"**

**Kate nods and answers, "I'm a one and done kind of girl Castle. I want to make this work, if you do too."**

**Castle is smiling now and places an arm around her so her head is now resting on his shoulder. **

"**Kate Beckett, I will do whatever you want. I knew the wedding was not supposed to be real. When I looked down that aisle you looked beautiful! I wasn't scared or nervous or worried, an amazing calm came over me and I could not stop smiling. It felt right."**

"**I know you don't love me, YET, but I also know, Kate if you give me time I can show you this is not a mistake."**

"**I consider you my closest friend, Castle, and I think if we both work on this we can really have something special. So I thought before we annul something and maybe regret that later, we should really try."**

**Castle smiles and leans his head to hers as he makes a suggestion, "I understand and I agree. What say we make date nights, where we go out to dinner maybe dancing, and just start to build a closer relationship and see where that will lead us, no hurry Kate, just slow and special."**

"**I'd really like that, Rick. In fact, I'll start. How about I make dinner for you at my place tomorrow and then we can rent a movie and just stay in." Kate is smiling as Rick's eyebrows rise in anticipation of dinner at Kate's place.**

"**I'm in!" Castle says through smiling eyes. "I'll bring a great bottle of wine and you pick the movie, ok?"**

"**Oh, and just so you don't weasel out, what say we shake on it? Rick says. **

**Kate leans in so close that her nose almost touches Castle's as she whispers, I'll go one better than that." She kisses Rick with feather kisses as he moans slowly and places his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss."**

**Castle answers with a low husky voice, "deal. With an easy smile he goes on, "Oh Kate, you have gorgeous eyes."**

**Kate smiles broadly as she leans in to whisper in Castle ear, "and you sir, are one ruggedly handsome man."**

**Just then the elevator jolted again and the two fell into each other, as Castle held Beckett. Esposito yelled down to them, "Ok you two, the guy seems to have fixed it. It won't be long now!"**

**The elevator slowly began to move and the doors opened. When they both walked out, the lobby was filled with half of the precinct. They waved as they walked out.**

**The team of Ryan and Esposito were laughing as Ryan said, "When should we tell them the cameras in the elevator were on?"**

**Esposito gets very serious as he answers, "Never man, you can't tell either one of them that! Just like I am never going to tell them I shut the elevator off on them so they could get on with this, geeze!" They both laugh as they walk back in the elevator and go back to the detective floor.**

**Beckett and Castle walk to the car as Beckett admits to him she was never going to see Laney, she just wanted to talk with him without everyone around. He laughs.**

**Then she leans in smiling as she says, "Until tomorrow, Richard Castle." It is then that Richard Castle knows they are doing the right thing working this out, as he answers, "Good night, Detective Beckett."**

**They both leave smiling and warmed by their new found closeness and whatever tomorrow brings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What was she thinking? Inviting Castle to her apartment for a home cooked meal was insanity! She does know how to cook, but when it comes to important meals like Thanksgiving or Christmas or cooking dinner for a date with Castle, she has trouble with the synchronicity of it all. Now, she can not back out. She has to find a way to manage this meal to her very best. She knows Castle is good in the kitchen. He seems at home there and very adept. **

**Kate on the other hand, in the kitchen, resembles a Chinese fire drill. There is a terrible mess along the way, some might say chaos, and with luck the smoke detector does NOT go off! She decided to make her mother's sauce and meatballs recipe with tortellini. That way her nerves will not cause too much trouble. A meal any man would love, right? She hopes so…..Castle said he will be bringing the wine. He did call to see what the entre' would be so his wine would go nicely. He did seem very pleased to hear of her intentions for attempting an Italian home-cooked meal.**

**After the sauce was well on it's way, her thoughts traveled to what she should wear. My goodness, which way should she go, dress up or comfy casual? She decides on designer, well fitting jeans and a red cashmere v-neck sweater. As she is inspecting herself in the mirror, her buzzer rings. It's Castle! He is early, of course!**

**She answers the door and as Castle's eyes give her a total body scan she realizes she chose her clothes well. His eyes light up and just when he seems to be speechless he says, "You clean up well, Detective." **

**Kate responds, "I'm sorry, **_**Detective**_** Kate Beckett is unavailable tonight, but luckily in her place, will be Kate, just Kate Beckett. I hope that is to your liking?"**

**Castle is smiling ear to ear as he says, "Very much to my liking, indeed!" He leans in to kiss her cheek as he hands her the wine for tonight's meal. **

"**I think this will go nicely with dinner, Kate. Do you want me to chill it for us, a bit?"**

"**I will put it in my fridge until dinner is closer to being ready ok?" **

"**The sauce still has a bit of time left, but I'lll put the water on for the tortellini and then we can sit down and relax for a bit. Go on in to the living room and make yourself at home, I will be in shortly," Kate ushers Castle out the door into the living room lest he see the disastrous kitchen. **

**She wants to make a good impression and the way this kitchen looks right now would only give Castle fodder for snide remarks and teasing. No, she would not allow that tonight!**

**Castle walks into Kate's living room and begins looking at her pictures on the walls of her mother and father. It chokes him up to see the family in much happier times. There was one of Kate's graduation from high school. Her father looks proud and her mother looks like she is beaming! A few short years after this picture was taken the tragedy that took the life of her mother would radically alter the life path of Kate. Castle wanted to discuss this all with Kate but he knew that would only happen under Kate's rules. He would tread lightly until she appeared ready to talk to him about this emotional time in her life.**

**As he continued around the room he came to her bookshelves. She liked the classics, Shakespeare, Emerson…..and wait, could that be a Richard Castle collection??? Oh my goodness, she has every book of his! She even has "Hell hath No Fury," everyone knows only hard Castle groupies read that one. Could Kate Beckett be a Castle groupie?**

**He pulls out the book" Flowers for Your Grave" and opens it. Much to his surprise inside he sees his very own signature! There is an inscription: **

"_**To Kate, I wish for better days ahead for you, and I am glad if my book could help in even a small way. Richard Castle"**_

**When did he sign this? Why wouldn't she tell him about it? Hmm well, we'll see Kate." He begins to place the book back on the shelf when Kate walks into the room. The look on her face tells him she knows what he saw. He looks her in the eyes waiting…..painfully waiting. **

**Quietly she starts, "I am a fan." **

"**You never mentioned reading my books, but I could tell that you had read them. You knew the similarities and differences with the copycat killings and were quick to point out details that probably few people saw other than me." **

"**When my mother died, I was looking for clues and was to solve her murder. My mind was constantly looking at things from new perspectives and trying to reconcile what I knew from what the police report said. Your books were a way for me to keep looking at things like a killer would."**

**Castle moved closer to Kate now and was standing so his arms could circle her but he hesitated. She continued, "In your books the person I first suspected was never the killer, there was always some subtlety I missed or some piece of information that I had dismissed that would make everything make sense. Your books made me see that it is in the fine details that cases are solved: and your cases were always solved. I dreamed that Derek Storm would come and help me with my mother's case."**

"**But when did I meet you, when did I sign your book?" he asks. **

**Kate is looking right into Castle's eyes now as her eyes moisten.**

"**When I gave up searching for clues and decided that either this case would consume me or I had to stop, I read every book of yours. Sometimes I even read them two, three times. I needed to see justice served. I wanted to have the bad guys caught and I daydreamed that Derek Storm would come and save me by solving the case."**

"**I read where you were appearing at the uptown Borders for an autograph session. I wanted to meet you. I wanted to thank you for helping me move on after my mother's case almost drove me to a breakdown. I practiced what I would say, but when I got to you I was crying. You were very nice. You asked me what name I wanted you to sign and I said Kate. Then you asked me if I was alright and if you could help me."**

"**I remember," whispered Castle. "You do not," Kate snipped.**

"**You said, 'I'm sorry, my mother use to love your books, and now so do I."**

**He moves to put his arms around Kate's waist as she lays her head on his shoulder. He hugs her firmly, never wanting to let her go. Just then, the water boiling for the pasta boils over onto the stove top and they both hear the sizzling! **

"**Ah oh,"Kate says,"the water!" They both rush into the kitchen as Kate grabs the pasta pot and lowers the flame on it. Castle is standing at the door speechless as he peruses the kitchen destruction. **

"**Ah, did someone break into the apartment and ransack the place, or are you less under control in the kitchen than the precinct?"**

"**Listen you;" says Kate, "You need to watch what you say before you eat. And as for control, we'll just see who has more control later, much later, during the movie," as Kate gives Castle her best flirty girl look.**

**Castle smiles and says his best "Yes ma'am" as he reaches for the fridge to get the wine. "I'll just take this out so we can breathe, ah I mean, so it can breathe!"**

**Kate comes out with the pasta as Castle holds her chair for her. She sits down and as he pours her wine he says, "So what movie did you pick for tonight, let me guess, **_**Love Story?"**_

**Kate rolls her eyes as she answers, "No, not **_**Love Story **_**that makes me cry. I chose a comedy. The movie features a great detective team."**

"**You mean, like us?" asks Castle. **

"**Ah well, yeah the one partner reminds me a little of you" said Kate.**

"**I picked **_**'Turner and Hooch!' **_**Kate continues, "You know you do remind me a little of Hooch" she says with a broad smile.**

**Castle picks up his wine glass for a toast with Kate as he says "touché…here's to Kate Beckett, my partner, my friend and my wife…..I still wish for better days ahead for you, and I am very glad I get to be a part of them."**


	5. Chapter 5

"**See what two people can do when the put their minds to it," Castle commented. This kitchen wasn't that bad, we didn't need to call in 'Disaster Restoration' so that is saying something!"**

**Kate is giving him the evil eye so Castle quickly adds, "Dinner was wonderful, Kate. Your mother's sauce recipe was better than a four star restaurant. I am very impressed."**

"**Just a four star, Castle, not a five star restaurant?" Kate is walking slowly towards him as she adds; my mother was a wonderful cook and I firmly believe is deserving of another star…."**

**She is now in his face as she slowly, softly says, "Care to reconsider, hmm?"**

**Castle stammers, "Ah, well, of course…ahem"….not knowing how to get out of this hole he dug he quickly kisses her. Her shock and surprise are followed by her stepping closer to him, her arms circle his neck as she slowly, answers his kiss with a very potent one of her own. They are both left gasping as Kate announces, "I think I better put the movie on."**

**She reaches for his hand as she guides him to the living room. "Come on, Hooch, let's investigate further."**

**A smiling Castle answers, "Now, what kind of a partner would I be if I weren't cooperative?"**

**They move to the couch as Kate starts the CD player. Castle has turned the lights off, and is taking off his shoes when Kate sits down. **

"**Shoes off, Castle, really?" **

"**Aw, come on Kate, there are rules to movie watching at home. Let me share them with you: **

**Number 1, no lights on during the movie. It is a scientific fact that lights on and ambient TV light cause migraine headaches. We are health conscience here, so no lights."**

"**Of course," a very serious Kate replies.**

" **Number 2, no shoes on while movie watching as it is proven in a medical study conducted at Harvard or Yale, I forget which, that having shoes on restricts blood flow to the brain and can result in sleep apnea."**

"**uh huh" a smiling Kate responds.**

"**And lastly, Number 3, sitting alone on a couch lowers the body temperature by 5 degrees and can cause pneumonia in people with weakened immune systems."**

"**And just who commissioned that last study?" says Kate through laughs.**

"**Well that would be the noted social biologist, one Martha Rodgers."**

**With that Castle sits on the couch and pulls Kate over next to him.**

"**Remind me to thank one Martha Rodgers," Kate says.**

"**I will do no such thing, the last thing I need is for you two to gang up on me here," Castle answers.**

**Just then, from out of nowhere, a pillow smacks him straight in the face only to be followed by a laughing Kate. **

"**That was from Martha," says Kate with a broad smile.**

**Castle is shocked, and then starts to laugh. Again, another pillow smacks him, this time upside his head.**

"**Hey," He says what was that one for?" "That one was from me," Kate answers as she tries to escape the couch.**

**He is faster as he grabs hold of her wrists and pulls her to him. He lies back on the arm of the couch as he brings her down to him. He is holding both of her wrists as he says, "My turn."**

**Kissing her thoroughly he manages to whisper, "That was from me."**

**He continues to kiss her demanding more this time. When they finally separate he says, "That was from me, too!" He reaches up to grab the remote off of the coffee table as he shuts off the movie.**

**Kate leans onto his chest as they both recover from the kisses. Kate moves so she can look into his eyes as she says to him, "Can I ask you a question Rick, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."**

"**Kate, go ahead and ask, I'll tell you anything. Really."**

"**You are such a great father to Alexis; I've wondered why you only ever had one child?"**

**Castle puts his arms around Kate as she lays her head on his shoulder, he begins to tell her his story.**

"**When Meredith and I married, I knew she really wasn't keen on having children, but I thought I would wait a bit and she would change her mind. She had dreams of being an actress and thought having a child would ruin her ability to accept jobs. After a few years, I wanted children so badly I made a deal with her."**

"**You made a deal?" Kate questioned.**

"**Well, just like children do when they want a dog, they say, 'I promise I will walk him and I will clean up after him and you won't even know he is here, Mom' that's what I sounded like with Meredith."**

"**I promise Meredith, I will take care of the baby, I will clean up after it, and you won't have to lift a finger."**

"**I guess I was persuasive, because finally she relented. But after we had Alexis, she vowed, 'no more' children."**

"**I would never let Alexis know that her mother felt that way, because I really think it would bother her, but thank God I have her. I can't imagine my life without Alexis."**

"**And thank goodness Alexis has you too. You are a wonderful father, Castle"**

"**OK, can I ask you something Kate?"**

"**Sure," she answers.**

**Castle's fingers slowly reach inside the v-neck of her sweater to the necklace she wears. Her breath catches as she watches him. He lifts her mother's ring to his lips and kisses it as he says, "tell me about her, Kate. What was your Mom like?"**

**All of her emotions rush through her as she begins to feel vulnerable. Castle moves her face closer as he kisses her tenderly. He whispers, "I want to know you Kate, I want to know her. You have to trust me. I am not going anywhere. I won't hurt you, and I won't allow anything or anyone to hurt you, again."**

**She feels the safety of his arms. She begins: "She was a wonderful mother. She was funny and warm and she loved my father and me very much."**

"**She was a looker too," teased Castle. Kate gave him a look. "I saw her picture in the file at the precinct. She was gorgeous."**

"**My father was so attentive to her. He was always doing little things to show her she was special. They would kiss and hug a lot. So as a young child I always knew that my parents loved each other very much."**

"**Well they certainly made one pretty spectacular daughter, that's for sure," Castle answered as he kissed her.**

**Kate loved this man so much right now, she could just burst. He was caring, loving and thoughtful and he wanted to know about her mother. It all converged in her heart and made her want to show him how she felt.**

**Kate brought her mouth to Castle's as she kissed him deeply, hungrily. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt as she slowly began to unbutton it and bring her hands to his chest. She slowly moved her fingertips over his chest as she deepened her kisses. Castle followed her lead as he reached for her sweater and moved his hands inside to caress her back. They were equal in their passion and their desire.**

**Castle whispers, "Kate……Kate," She softly answers, "Shhh….Castle" as she pulls her sweater over her head…..**

**Castle watching her intently breaks the silence again, " Kate, ah…is your phone on vibrate…..as he trails kisses down her throat…."**

"**Oh, geeze, it is my phone….damn it, " she grits her teeth as she mouths an apology. Gathering to steady her voice she says, "Beckett…"**

**She is running her hands through her hair as she sits up straight, "What hospital? Ok, I'll meet you there!" She jumps up from the couch as she is fighting to put her sweater back on.**

**Castle sits up, "What's wrong Kate? What's going on?"**

**Kate manages, "It's my father, he's being rushed to the hospital. I have to…..Castle, I'm sorry….I have to…."**

**Castle is buttoning his shirt as he grabs his coat and Kate's hand. "Let's go, you can tell me what you know in the car."**

**They get to Mt. Sinai Hospital in record time. It sure helped to have the cherry on top of the police cruiser as Beckett kept composed enough to drive them through NY city traffic.**

**They got to the hospital before the ambulance with Jim Beckett arrived. Castle saw how rattled Kate was and walked behind her as he circled his arms around her waist. **

"**Beckett's are tough, Kate. The paramedics with the ambulance crews are top notch in the city, he is in good hands," as Castle tries to calm Kate.**

"**He's all I have left. I can't lose him." Kate turns to hug him. His arms hold her tight as they hear the airlock doors to the ambulance area of Emergency open. A crew is wheeling in a middle aged man hooked up to machines and intravenous tubes.**

**Kate runs over, "Dad!" Castle hears, "Katie….don't worry Katie, it's probably nothing."**

"**Let them tell you that, Dad," Kate says as she hugs him and kisses him.**

**They continue wheeling him into the ER as Castle and Beckett take their seats. **

**Just then a middle aged woman says, "You must be Kate, his daughter."**

**Kate stands up and says, "Yes, yes I am." Castle is right behind her and it is a good thing, because what they heard next almost made Kate Beckett pass out!**

"**I am Jimmy's girlfriend, Peggy. It is nice to meet you. Jimmy never wanted to tell you about us, but I kept saying heck, why not, surely she knows about companionship, aye Katie?" as she winks at Kate.**

**Kate's mouth is wide open, she can't seem to say a word, but Castle sees her teeter so he stands behind her holding her under the arm as he says, "Ah, yes, well nice to meet you too Peggy. If you could just give us a few minutes here, so we can check on Mr. Beckett."**

**He ushers Kate into a family room at the ER so they are away from Peggy and onlookers. "What the hell was that? Peggy? Peggy? Girlfriend? Since when does my father have a girlfriend? What in the world would he need a girlfriend for?" **

**Castle was going to answer but he thought better of it. Kate continues, "What the hell just happened?" Castle again says nothing.**

**Kate is seething when there is a knock at the door, "Ms. Beckett, you can see your father now." Kate starts to storm out of the room when Castle grabs her.**

"**Kate, wait ok? Before you go in there and try to get answers, remember he was brought in to the hospital for a reason, ok? First let's find out medically what is going on. You can interrogate him later, and frankly I would not want to be Jim Beckett when you get a hold of him. Take a deep breath, ok?"**

**She stops and tries to gather herself. "You're right, ok, but then he gets the hot light treatment afterwards." Castle smiles as they both walk out to see Kate's father.**

**She walks over to his bedside in the ER and grabs his hand. "So, Dad, just what happened, what made you call the ambulance?"**

"**Ah, well…" Just then Peggy busts into the room and continues explaining where Jimmy couldn't. "Well we were ah, fooling around when all of a sudden, Jimmy here couldn't catch his breath and had some chest pain. So, I called the ambulance after we got dressed, of course."**

"**Of course" Kate mumbles….**

**Castle would laugh if it weren't Kate Beckett standing right there in the room. She would definitely shoot him if he even for one minute felt this were funny. Nope, he will not laugh.**

**Kate still had her mouth wide open when she looked at Castle. He looked at her and shrugged as he said, "Well, good you both got dressed. I mean good that you called afterwards. Well, at least you…..Does anyone need coffee? Can I get anyone coffee, because I think I need a good cup of coffee, Kate how about you, hmm?"**

**She is sending him danger looks right about now, so he just says "Well, I think I'll just let you all spend some time together while I look for a coffee machine." He rushed out as Kate stares down her father.**

**Peggy turns to Kate and says, "Hey is that the guy that wrote that steamy novel about you? Wow, he is a stud muffin, Katie." Kate shakes her head and stares at her father.**

**Jim Beckett turns to Peggy and says, "Hey, listen Peggy, I think Katie and I could use a few minutes ok?" **

"**Oh sure Jimmy, I'll just go and see if I can find the gift shop, you know I love those little trinkets they have in hospital gift shops. Maybe I can get you one of those little huggy bears with a heart, ok?" **

**Jim Beckett nods as Peggy leaves the room. The door hasn't even closed before he starts. "Now don't you start with me Katie, ok? Peggy is just a friend, you know? Sometimes I get lonely, Kate. I miss your Mom more than anything. You're here in the city and I had to start making a different life for myself. It was time, Kate."**

**Kate nods, "I know Dad, I get that. I guess it is just hard to see someone else with you. I still see Mom as your partner, you know?" **

"**Katie, I wish every day that were so, but it isn't honey. You need to know, no one ever can replace her. She is my one true love, Katie, that won't change. Peggy is different."**

"**Boy I'll say," Kate sneers. Jim Beckett smirks, "What I mean is, Peggy is a companion for me, someone to keep me from being lonely. She cares about me, and she makes me laugh. Give her a chance Kate, you'll see that there is a good person there, too."**

"**In fact, she called the ambulance for me, she told them your name and number so they could contact you, and she drove my car to the hospital so she could stay if I needed company."**

"**OK, ok, Dad. I owe her a big thank you and I can certainly understand being lonely."**

"**So how is your ex-hubby coming along," Jim Beckett is smiling broadly now.**

"**Well, there is another Beckett secret about to be exposed I think," Kate offers.**

"**Ah, I thought there might be," says her Dad.**

"**I never sent the annulment papers in Dad so we are still married."**

"**You ok with that, Katie?"**

"**More than OK, Dad, we are going to really give this try. I really think that this could work, Dad."**

"**Honey, I knew that the minute I saw the way that man looked at you. Why it reminded me of myself on my very own wedding day. Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen to this very day. He looked at you that very same way, sweetie. Give him a chance, Kate. I think he is a really good guy. Of course, if he is out there with Peggy, you better go rescue him. That woman will have him escorted out by hospital authorities if they stay together for very long."**

**Just then the ER Dr. walks into the room. "Ah you must be Mr. Beckett's daughter, I am Dr. Battaglia.," he said as he shook Kate's hand. "I have the results of the tests we gave your father in the ambulance and when he first arrived." As if on cue, Castle and Peggy walked in so the Dr. began, "Mr. Beckett, your blood work is normal, and your EKG's were also normal. That is great. However, I do think you had an attack of acid reflux that was causing your pain. It can mimic a heart attack, so we are going to let you stay overnight while we run a few more tests to see the extent of any esophagus injury. Meanwhile, we will be giving you some medicine to repair any damage and minimize your pain."**

"**Thank you very much Dr. I appreciate your taking good care of my father," said Kate.**

**Castle moved over to stand by Kate as she leaned in to kiss her Dad. "Well, Dad that sounds like very good news." She turns to Peggy and Castle starts worrying she will place a chokehold on her, but to his amazement she begins, "Thank you, Peggy for getting help to my father and for seeing he was well cared for. I appreciate that very much."**

"**Anytime, Kate. Jimmy and I, we get along, you know. Hey Jimmy I bought a deck of cards in the gift shop, what say we play a few hands?"**

**With that Kate leans in to kiss her father goodnight. "Night Daddy, I'll stop in tomorrow…….." "Now don't you go worrying like that Katie, Peggy can take me home and see that I am safe, ok?"**

"**OK, but I will call you at home and see how you are feeling ok?" "Sure, honey."**

**As Castle and Kate walk out the door they hear Peggy say, "Now how about strip poker, Jimmy?"**

**Kate rolls her eyes as she closes them and takes a deep breath. "This is going to take some adjusting, I think."**

"**I can help with that, after all Peggy seems all too familiar to me if you know what I mean!" **

"**You mean, one Martha Rodgers? Yeah I thought that too!" They both leave smiling as they link arms and walk out the hospital door. Castle is heard saying, "Hey you know, hospital gift shops really do have some interesting trinkets."**

"**Oh geeze, Castle…"  
**


End file.
